Rzymian 8:28 - Doktor Gene Kim
thumb|left|Doktor Gene KimRzymian 8:28 – Doktor Gene Kim, tłumaczenie na język polski - Beniamin Zabój, 2019 rok, na podstawie wykładu "GREATEST Bible Verse of Promise...and HATED!:", 20 września 2018 roku Przyjrzymy się Rzymian 8:28. Jak wielu ludzi zna ten werset? „'A wiemy, że wszystko współdziała dla dobra tych, którzy miłują Boga, to jest tych, którzy są powołani według postanowienia Boga'.” Dziś mam zamiar uczyć cię tylko odnośnie Rzymian 8:28. Jak wielu ludzi zna ten werset ale jak wielu ludzi tak naprawdę nie zna tego wersetu? Mam nadzieje że rozumiecie co miałem na myśli. Jak wielu ludzi zna ten werset ale jak wielu naprawdę go nie zna? Amen i Amen. Więc przestudiujmy ten werset razem. „'A wiemy'” Widzicie to? To pierwsza rzecz, co ten werset mówi? „Wiedzieć”, tak? Tak, ale wielu niestety, wielu ludzi naprawdę nie wie o tym że cokolwiek Bóg czyni w ich życiu, to użyje tego dla swojej chwały i czci, to odwróci je dla ich dobra. Nie wiedzą tego. Wiecie czym jest przeciwieństwo od wiedzy? Ignorancja. Wątpliwość. Rzeczą jest to; jak wielu ludzi nie wie? „O, przechodzę przez trudny czas w moim życiu” - więc ignorujesz to wówczas. „Cóż, nie wiem czy Bóg naprawdę może działać tak dla dobrego” Widzisz? Wątpisz w to. Nie stwierdzasz obietnicy z Rzymian 8:28, ty nie wiesz. Ja wiem, że w ciągu 10 sekund ten dach nie zawali się na moją głowę. Nie rób tego Panie, nie rób. Więc widzicie to? Wiesz o tym tak bardzo, że możesz się skupić i wierzyć w to. Wiem że w tym momencie – nie rób tego Panie, że ta transmisja jest online i ludzie to oglądają, widzicie? To wiele wiary bez wątpliwości, tak wiele wiary w naszą technikę że ta rzecz naprawdę nagrywa i że nie będzie zamazana i stracimy nagrania na zawsze. Żadnego nacisku, widzicie? Tak wiele wiemy – kocham cię bracie, nie rób tego teraz. Druga rzecz, a wiemy że co? Niektóre rzeczy? Nie, wszystkie rzeczy. Wszystkie rzeczy. Wiecie jaki jest problem ludzi z Rzymian 8:28? Nie wierzą naprawdę w te wszystkie rzeczy. Przejdźmy przez te wszystkie rzeczy. Czy Bóg będzie działał przez nie wszystkie ku dobremu? Absolutnie. Więc, czuję tak bardzo wiele bólu, nie wiem dlaczego Bóg miałby użyć tego dla dobrego – nie, to mówi „wszystkie rzeczy”. Cóż moje finanse są zrujnowane, Bóg nigdy mi ich nie zapewnia, nie wiem dlaczego; to mówi wszystkie rzeczy, wliczasz do tego swoje cierpienie? „Ten ból który teraz czuję, nie rozumiem go, Bóg stanowczo nie działa w ten sposób”. Widzisz? Wszystkie rzeczy, wliczając w to twoje cierpienie. Co z twoją depresją? „Jestem całkiem sam, nie wiem co mam zrobić, czuje się nędznie z moim chrześcijańskim życiem, każdy separuje się ode mnie nie rozumiejąc co mówię. Nie mam radości od Pana jako głosiciel mówiąc o tym” Widzisz to? Nie wierzysz we wszystkie te rzeczy. Depresja – Bóg mówi „wszystkie rzeczy” ma na myśli twoje cierpienie, twoją depresje, twoje błędy, każdy popełnia błędy. Nawet jeżeli starają się bardzo mocno robić wszystko najlepiej dla Pana. Ale posłuchaj człowieku, nie bądź zawstydzony, nie czuj się przestraszony o popełnianie błędów, po prostu idź dalej bo Bóg może, co? Powiedziałeś „wszystkie rzeczy”, on prowadzi je ku dobremu. Jak wiele razy ja popełniłem błędy? Mam na myśli wiele błędów, teraz jestem zdolny do tego by popełniać mniej błędów, w tym nauczaniu. „Wszystkie rzeczy” wliczając w to to (grzech) „nie ma mowy pastorze” - Tak. Nawet twój grzech. Nawet złe rzeczy które uczyniłeś w swoim życiu, wielu ludzi myśli że Bóg może użyć czegokolwiek dokonali dla Pana dobrego ale nie ich grzechów, mam zamiar coś ci powiedzieć; nawet twoje grzechy się w to wliczają. Pan może użyć zła którego dokonałeś dla dobrego, powiesz „nie, nie wierzę w to”. Nie, lepiej wierz w to ponieważ powiedzmy że jesteś uzależniony od narkotyków, jak Bóg może użyć tego ku dobremu? By pomóc wyjść z tego innej osobie która jest uzależniona od narkotyków również. I one będą lepiej współodczuwać, będą one miały lepszy kontakt z osobą która przeszła przez ten sam grzech przez który oni przechodzą. I Bóg może tego użyć dla dobrego. Więc jest to cudowna i potężna obietnica którą musisz zrozumieć. Bóg może użyć wszystkich rzeczy. „O cóż, nie jestem utalentowany, nie mam tak wiele owoców dla Pana, jestem głupi, nie wiem w jaki sposób Pan może mnie użyć” Nie AMEN, AMEN, AMEN! Diabeł tego nie lubi, więc, widzicie, nawet małe rzeczy przez które przechodzi w życiu; Pan może ich użyć by pracowały ku dobremu, to nie ma znaczenia. Pan może użyć małych rzeczy które uczyniłeś w życiu. W porządku, „wszystkie rzeczy”...co? „Współdziałają” Spójrz na to. Dałem wam już kazanie, zrobiłem dla was już kazanie ludzie, pracują jak? Wspólnie. Tutaj jest rzecz – czasami przechodzimy przez problemy w naszym życiu i nie widzimy odpowiedzi od Boga, ale musicie zrozumieć to; odpowiedź nie przychodzi w pełni i natychmiastowo od tak. To kroczenie po skale puzzli, budowanych na szczycie innej rzeczy przez którą przechodzisz, więc Bóg może przyjść wtedy z odpowiedzią na końcu. Jak wielu z was pogubiło się tutaj? Lub czy wiecie o czym mówię, ponieważ byliście w czymś takim jak to? Więc dlaczego jest wiele cierpienia w moim życiu? To nawet bardziej powodujące zamieszanie, Bóg nie odpowiedział jeszcze na mój pierwszy problem, teraz przechodzę przez moich pięć problemów i On nie odpowiedział jeszcze, więc wątpliwe w prawdziwość Boga i poddam się w swoim chrześcijańskim życiu. Nie, one pracują jak? Wspólnie. Więc powodem tego dlaczego nigdy nie odpowiedział jeszcze na pierwszy problem, jest to by połączyć pierwszy problem z drugim problemem i trzecim i czwartym i piątym. Więc będzie mógł ci pokazać całkowitą odpowiedź na końcu, a ty powiesz, cóż za Bóg, teraz wiem że jest Bóg. Skąd wiesz że jest Bóg? Ponieważ objął wszystkie te złożone problemy w jedno i rzucił przed tobą gdy się tego nie spodziewałeś. Inna rzecz, wiemy że wszystko działa wspólnie, dlaczego? „Dla Dobrego”. Dobrego, teraz, to jest ważne – dobrego, musisz zdać sobie sprawę z tego że nieważne co Bóg czyni w twoim życiu, to będzie zawsze dobre, nie złe. Chce żebyście to zrozumieli, to będzie dla dobrego, nie dla złego. Wielu ludzi nie rozumie czemu Bóg zrobił te rzeczy ale tu jest rzecz która będzie ekstremalnie pomocna dla ciebie. Bóg nie może nigdy uczynić niczego źle. I mam zamiar dać wam trochę dość ekstremalnych przykładów. Dobrze, jesteście gotowi na to? I nie chce żebyście mnie źle zrozumieli po tym. Niektórzy z was modlą się za waszych ukochanych by zostali zbawieni od dłuższego czasu, ale na końcu, nieważne jak mocno się modlisz, ukochana osoba nie słucha, nie zostaje zbawiona i ta biedna ukochana osoba możliwe że umiera i idzie do piekła na całą wieczność. Teraz, jeżeli Bóg nie zmusił tej osoby by zostać zbawionym, czy to dobrze czy źle? To dobre. Czy jest dobrą rzeczą by Bóg odpowiedział na twoją modlitwę jak ta? „Nie, chciałem go by był zbawiony”, więc chcesz by Bóg był kalwinistom wówczas. By zmusił tą osobę do zbawienia? I żebyś chciał by świat wiedział że chrześcijaństwo jest religią zmuszającą do zbawienia siłą? Widzisz? Co pokazuje że Bóg jest Bogiem miłości? Dając im wolny wybór. Więc czasami dajemy tego ekstremalny przykład. To prawdopodobnie najbardziej ekstremalny jaki mogę ci dać byś mógł całkowicie zrozumieć znaczenie tego czego Bóg dokonuje z twoim życiem, robi wszystko ku dobremu, ponieważ wiesz dlaczego to robi, rusz swoją głową człowieku. Czy myślisz że coś jest dobre? Możesz myśleć ale nie patrzysz na całokształt obrazu, tak twoja sprawa może pracować dla dobrego że twój ojciec zostaje zbawiony, ale pomyśl o całokształcie obrazu. Co z setkami i tysiącami ludzi którzy modlą się o tą samą rzecz? Bóg ma odpowiedzieć na ich wszystkie modlitwy również. I jeżeli ty chcesz by naruszył ich wolną wole i odebrał ją by przyjęli Jezusa Chrystusa dla zbawienia, nie jest dobrą rzeczą. I ludzie będą znać go jako Boga który zmusza ludzi i nie kocha ich wystarczająco by dać im wolny wybór by wybrać swoje zbawienie, przez jego Syna. W porządku, Rzymian 8:28 – dla dobra, nie wierzę jak długo idę z tym, to tylko jeden werset. „'dla dobra tych, którzy miłują Boga, to jest tych, którzy są powołani według postanowienia Boga'.” Dobrze, nie przepiszę tego całego ze względu na czas, więc to co zamierzam zrobić to przejść przez to zwięźle, mogę o tym mówić całe kazanie. „'dla dobra tych, którzy miłują Boga, to jest tych, którzy są powołani według postanowienia Boga'.” Dla dobra tych którzy miłują Boga, dlaczego Bóg pracuje dla dobrego? Pracuje dla dobra ponieważ ty kochasz Jego. Teraz, jeżeli kochasz Boga, dlaczego Bóg miałby kiedykolwiek znęcać się nad tobą? Dlaczego miałby kiedykolwiek zrobić coś niewłaściwego jeżeli go kochasz? Myślisz że jeżeli ty kochasz Boga to on nie Kocha ciebie również, szczególnie gdy umarł za ciebie na krzyżu? Musisz sobie zdać sprawę że obietnica ta będzie dla ciebie bardziej rzeczywista gdy zdasz sobie sprawę że gdy kochasz Boga, Bóg nigdy nie zrobi ci nic niewłaściwego. Inną rzeczą jest to kim są powołani? Czy jesteś powołany przez Boga, czy jesteś zbawionym dzieckiem Bożym? Jeżeli jesteś zbawionym dzieckiem Bożym, jeżeli jesteś powołanym, jeżeli jesteś wybranym, jeżeli jesteś tym wybrańcem, związanym przez krew, czy istnieje cokolwiek co jest trudnością dla Boga? Jesteś jednym z najbardziej szczególnych ludzi których Bóg powołał i jeżeli On nie może spełnić twoich próśb w modlitwie, nie może uczynić niczego dla nikogo innego. Jesteś najbliższą rzeczą do Niego by odpowiedzieć ze względu na Rzymian 8:28, nie może obejść się z tobą, nie może obejść się z nikim na tym świecie. Musisz przez to wyrzucić Boga. Dla tych którzy są powołani,”'według postanowienia Boga'.” Teraz, rzeczą jest to; czy wierzysz że ma postanowienie dla twojego życia? Twój ból ma cel, twoje finansowe straty mają znaczenie i cel. Błędy jakie popełniasz mają znaczenie cel a wartość zgubionej osoby nie mają żadnego znaczenia i celu. Sława zgubionej osoby nie ma żadnego celu ani znaczenia, posiadanie wszystkich posesji na ziemi nie ma żadnego celu i znaczenia. Ale ty masz o wiele więcej. Wszystko co robisz, nawet chodzenie w tym pomieszczeniu ma cel. Czy teraz możesz żyć swoim życiem ciesząc się pokojem po tym? Rzymian 8:28. Kategoria:Biblia Kategoria:Gene Kim Kategoria:Nauki